Opération Noël au 221B : Avengers, rasoir et canard
by Charlie Eriksen - Laukaz
Summary: [Texte écrit pour louisa74, dans le cadre du Secret Santa du Collectif NoName] Cette année, Sherlock compte sur le soir de Noël pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de sa Némésis… C'est pourquoi il l'invite à diner. Crackfick


**Voilà que je me prends pour le père Noël… Et à la bourre en plus ! Mais non, on va dire que c'est pour faire durer le plaisir, justement.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit pour louisa74** **, dans le cadre du secret santa du collectif Noname.**

 **J'espère que ça te plaira, cela faisait assez longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur ce fandom et ça m'a fait plaisir ! Bon, c'est pas _entièrement_** __ **du johnlock ( encore que, avec eux c'est toujours limite) , par contre c'est une tranche de vie (j'espère xD ) et pas une deathfic (à priori.)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, joyeux noël, des bisous et des paillettes.**

* * *

 **Opération Noël au 221B : Avengers, rasoir et canard.**

* * *

\- Pourquoi il y a deux dindes au frigo?

La question, posée un peu abruptement, déstabilisa Sherlock du haut de son escabeau.

Il vacilla dangereusement, étendant les bras pour conserver un semblant d'équilibre, se retint d'extrême justesse.

L'enquêteur s'était attelé à la tâche difficile de suspendre l'étoile en haut du sapin. Et même s'il était grand, l'arbre choisi par John cette année l'était plus encore, et empiétait un grosse partie de l'espace vital de leur salon déjà habituellement fort encombré.

Sherlock se hâta de placer l'étoile argenté à sa place – en grimaçant. Il trouvait toutes ces décorations choisies par John d'un mauvais goût désastreux (Surtout le renne en osier posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et le père noël au nez clignotant sur la table basse.) Et dire que John avait refusé sa génialissime idée à ce sujet…

 **Deux jours plus tôt**

\- John ? J'ai eu une excellente idée pour la décoration du sapin cette année.

\- … Je crains le pire.

\- On va faire un sapin périodique des éléments ! On accroche des petits bouts de chaque élément chimique ! Sobre et élégant, n'est-ce pas ? Et pour les gaz et les liquides à température ambiante on utilisera des petites ampoules adaptées, j'en ai bricolé quelques-unes rapidement sur mon temps libre…

\- … Très bonne idée.

\- Pour de vrai ? Je suis ravi que tu aimes !

\- … BIEN SUR QUE NON PAS POUR DE VRAI, SHERLOCK ! Je te rappelle que dans le tableau périodique des éléments, il y a du plutonium –entre autres !

\- … Rabt-joie… C'est parce-que c'est 3146 euros le gramme ? Si ce n'est que ça je…

\- PAS D'ELEMENTS RADIOACTFS DANS CETTE MAISON SHERLOCK. POINT.

\- Pfff…

 **Retour dans le présent.**

John débarquait donc dans le salon, son tablier en place, prêt à s'attaquer au repas du réveillon.

\- Sherlock ? Pourquoi il y a deux dindes dans le frigo ?

L'interpellé fit mine d'être accaparé dans le choix de la prochaine guirlande. Il caressa une immonde chenille orange et violette et répondit distraitement en marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas :

\- Oh ça, ce n'est rien… C'est juste que comme j'ai invité Moiarty et qu'il vient avec Moran, je pensais qu'une dinde ce ne serait pas assez. Tu préfères la bleue ou la orange ?

\- DE QUOI ?

Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche béante de surprise, John s'insurgea.

\- La bleue ou la orange, de guirlande. Concentre toi mon ami, je sais que c'est une décision cruciale, mais j'ai besoin de toute ta réflexion.

\- Moriarty ? Tu as quoi ? Invité Moriarty ? Pour Noël ?

\- Je savais que tu ferais tout un foin de ce petit détail, bougonna l'accusé en descendant de son perchoir.

Les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés, la bienveillance habituelle du médecin milliaire était dissimulée sous un masque de colère et de surprise

\- Un détail. Le plus grand criminel de tous les temps, qui – au cas où tu aurais oublié -, a tenté de nous assassiner de manières diverses et variées, à notre table. A Noël. Tout va bien.

\- Il vient avec Moran, expliqua Sherlock, comme si c'était une justification acceptable.

\- Super, poursuivit John, les bras levés au ciel. Son chien de garde - lieutenant – assassin. Génial. Et je peux savoir… ?

\- Ça suffit, John. C'est aussi chez moi. J'invite qui je veux pour Noël !

Le médecin étudia longuement son ami de haut en bas, puis il eut un minuscule sourire. Un minuscule sourire vicieux.

\- Très juste. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais pour la même raison, j'ai invité ton frère. C'est aussi chez moi : j'invite qui je veux pour Noël.

Sherlock lâcha la boule rouge rutilante décorée de hérissons qu'il tentait d'accrocher à une branche.

\- Tu as quoi ?

\- Invité ton frère. Et Lestrade.

\- Mon frère ? s'insurgea le détective, visiblement outré. Mais pourquoi ? Inviter sa famille à Noël ? Et pourquoi pas ma mère tant que t'y es !

\- Maintenant que tu en parles…

\- N'y pense même pas, menaça Sherlock, un long doigt fin pointé en avant.

Satisfait, John fit demi-tour pour regagner la cuisine. Il claqua même la porte.

Pour faire bonne mesure.

* * *

\- On va recevoir le pire criminel que cette terre n'ait jamais porté. C'est ta punition.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, supplia Sherlock, avec sa plus belle mine de chien battu.

Mais John tenait devant lui l'arme du crime, la sentence. Une horrible casquette de noël avec un imprimé d'excellent goût: un nain en train de scier une buche sur fond de flocons argentés. Comme faite sur mesure.

\- Elle est horrible.

\- Soi tu la mets, soit je te la mets.

Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de relever le double sens déplacé de cette remarque qu'on sonna à la porte.

Leurs invités arrivaient.

* * *

Si Moriarty avait un air plus ou moins enjoué, son colonel James affichait sa mine sérieuse et antipathique habituelle. Comme à son habitude, le consultant se parait d'un air moqueur et d'un sourire provocateur.

Mais pas Moran. Noël ne lui donnait visiblement pas envie de rire.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, John aussi était tendu, mais Sherlock recula pour laisser entrer leurs invités. Jim tenait un bouquet de fleurs et s'obligea à le remettre d'un ton relativement joyeux à leur hôte.

\- Merci de nous recevoir. Nous sommes ravis d'être ici. N'est-ce pas Moran ?

L'insistance, le ton appuyé : il ne planait plus l'ombre d'un doute. Moran aurait préféré qu'on lui arrache les deux yeux plutôt que d'être ici ce soir. Cela rasséréna un tout petit peu le médecin milliaire. Visiblement, Sherlock et Moriarty jouaient à un jeu, et eux deux se retrouvaient victimes collatérales. Mais la question se posait alors : à quoi jouait Sherlock ? Et, plus inquiétant encore, a quoi jouait Mortiarty ?

Sherlock referma derrière Moran, qui entra comme un chien de chasse aux aguets, prêt à sauter sur tout le monde au moindre signe de danger.

\- J'aime beaucoup la déco, commenta joyeusement Jim, passant sa main sur un horrible chaton de noël en porcelaine.

Sherlock fusilla John du regard. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un geste obscène discret alors que leurs invités entraient dans le salon.

Outre le sapin qui occupait une grande partie de la pièce, la table avait été dressée pour l'occasion, parée de guirlandes et de boules multicolores, d'ours en peluche sciant des buches, de bougies aux couleurs criardes et de paillettes en forme de flocons.

Chargé, pour le moins. Le visage enjoué de Moriarty se décomposa en apercevant le nombre d'assiettes.

Huit.

\- Nous attendons du monde ?

Pour lui répondre, la sonnette retentit. Derrière la porte, cette fois-ci, un joli comité. Molly Hooper, l'inspecteur Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes et leur logeuse, Mrs Hudson.

Quand tout ce petit monde hétéroclite fut réuni dans la même pièce, l'atmosphère se crispa étrangement.

Les festivités pouvaient commencer.

* * *

\- Le foie gras est excellent, minauda Mrs Hudson du bout des lèvres.

Sa pale tentative de détendre l'ambiance échoua lamentablement. Molly rétorqua, sur le qui-vive :

\- Oui, il peut, si l'on considère la torture que ces pauvres animaux subissent pour satisfaire notre palais…

Elle-même avait boudé l'apéritif, choquée.

On n'entendit plus que l'argenterie glisser sur la porcelaine.

\- La torture animale c'est une chose, concéda John en marmonnant, certains autour de cette table doivent être experts - suivez mon regard.

Moriarty, clairement visé, offrit son plus beau sourire de requin à son accusateur.

\- Le seul animal que je torture, Monsieur Watson, c'est l'homme. Et je peux vous garantir que certains d'entre eux aiment ça…

Il coula un regard sans équivoque vers Sherlock, qui continuait de déguster son foie gras, impassible. Son frère, Mycroft, s'était éclipsé à la première occasion venue pour « un coup de téléphone urgent, le business c'est important ». Mrs Hudson tenta une nouvelle diversion, après une longue minute de silence pesant :

\- Il fait doux, pour un mois de décembre…

\- Ne parlez pas de ça, malheureuse ! l'interrompit Jim, sa fourchette arrêtée à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Vous allez voir que d'ici une seconde, John va m'accuser d'être responsable du réchauffement climatique.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, grommela l'autre.

Sherlock se redressa promptement sur sa chaise, repoussant son assiette.

\- Et si nous passions à la dinde ? John. Tu m'aides.

Ce n'était pas une question ou une demande, mais plutôt un ordre, au vu du grincement de dents qui accompagna la phrase.

\- Je vais encore me faire disputer, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis une bombe dans le métro, ne put s'empêcher de commenter le médecin.

En représailles, il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Sherlock, qui le traîna à la cuisine, le remorquant par l'épaule. Il ferma brusquement la porte, mais les invités entendirent tout de même l'échange. Moment gênant.

\- John, serait-ce envisageable pour toi de faire un petit effort, mettre ton caractère détestable de côté ?

\- Mon caractère détestable ? C'est toi qui me dis ça ? On croirait rêver ! Tu mets des têtes coupées dans notre frigo, Jim m'a déjà fait un manteau en C4, mais c'est moi le méchant ? Sherlock, pourquoi il a fallu que tu l'invites ?

\- T'as bien invité mon frère !

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, ton frère n'a pas essayé de voler les joyaux de la couronne, ni de me faire sauter ! A quoi tu joues !

Sherlock soupira, sortit la dinde du four, attira John plus près pour chuchoter :

\- On t'a jamais dit, garde tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis plus près encore ?

\- Mais je ne pense pas que ça incluait de les inviter pour noël ! s'écria Watson, s'attirant les foudres de son compagnon, et un geste fébrile qui signifiait « baisse d'un ton sombre abruti ».

\- Disons simplement que tu n'as pas l'intellect suffisant pour comprendre ma démarche ! Vois-ça comme un plan génial dont j'ai le secret, tu verras, ça va valoir le coup !

\- Mais…

\- Opération spéciale : Noël, soldat ! Et maintenant soit un peu poli avec nos invités !

Sherlock fourra le plat de dinde entre les mains de John et le poussa vers le salon.

Mycroft était revenu. L'atmosphère était toujours glaciale. John déposa le plat et se dit qu'il était temps de se résigner, d'accepter « l'opération Noël » quoi que cela puisse bien vouloir dire, et de se donner du courage.

\- Qui veut du vin rouge ?

Tout le monde s'empressa de lever son verre.

* * *

 **Sept bouteilles plus tard.**

-Et là je lui dis : si tu ne me fais pas un bisou, je fais cramer ta maison et toute ta famille !

Mrs Hudson partit d'un grand éclat de rire, incontrôlable, parsemé de hoquets et de larmes. A côté d'elle, Molly pouffait stupidement, tout en jouant avec l'ours en peluche qui sciait sa buche.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Moran et Mycroft disputaient une partie d'échecs, sous la surveillance aiguisée de Lestrade. Enfin, aiguisée. Plus ou moins. Il avait refait les règles à sa sauce et s'était lancé dans une longue explication.

\- Mais comme c'est les blancs, ils ont un bonus de plus deux en défense !

\- Quoi ? Mais je me fais avoir, s'offusqua Moran.

\- Mais nan t'inquièèèèètes, les noirs, ils ont plus un de portée, et plus un d'agilité.

\- Et du coup je peux mettre un rang d'archers devant ma reine ? vérifia Mycroft, disposant une rangée de raisins secs sur les cases de l'échiquier.

\- Exact. Parfait. N'oublie pas de faire un tour sur toi-même à la fin de la phase d'attaque.

Au fond du canapé, John observait distraitement la scène, presque béat. Sherlock vint s'affaler à côté de lui.

\- Je me sens tout frôle, expliqua John.

\- Frôle ?

\- Frais et drôle.

\- C'est à cause de ce que j'ai mis dans le vin, confia Sherlock, l'œil vitreux et l'haleine chaude. Mais le dit pas à John ou il va me tuuuueeeeeer…

John hocha distraitement la tête.

\- Ouais ouais t'inquiètes, je dirai rien. C'est ça alors, qui me chauffe les joues ?

Hochement de tête.

\- Et qui me fait l'estomac tout bizarre ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Et qui fait que Moran est en train de saupoudrer des noix de cajou sur l'échiquier ?

Hochement de tête.

* * *

Moment de flou. Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent. Lorsque John reprit conscience, il était de nouveau sur le canapé, mais en caleçon, la chemise de travers, du rouge à lèvres mal appliqué sur la bouche et des dessins au stylo partout sur les bras et le visage.

Sherlock était à côté de lui, les cheveux teints en vert, un cercle parfait découpé au centre de sa chemise au niveau de son torse, caressant un canard vivant installé sur ses genoux.

Un tremblement de terre secoua le canapé. Moriarty venait de s'écraser lamentablement entre eux deux. La moitié de son crâne était rasée, il tenait un marteau et il boitait. Il s'approcha de Sherlock, attrapant son cou de ses mains.

\- Sherloooock…

\- Hm ?

\- T'avais promis de ne pas m'empoisonner ce soiiiir…

\- C'est pas exactement les mots que j'ai employé, se défendit le détective. J'ai dit « Ne t'en fais pas, toi et moi on mangera exactement la même chose. » Ou un truc vicieux du genre. Tu me connais. Vicieux.

Moriarty ouvrit la bouche et on pouvait presque deviner les rouages s'activer sous sa boîte crânienne.

\- Alors on est tous empoisonnés ?

\- Hihihihi…

Sherlock ignora royalement le fou-rire incompréhensible de John à l'autre extrémité du canapé. Il extirpa de sa poche un papier froissé, griffonné à la va-vite d'instructions à peine lisibles.

\- Ben oui regarde, c'est marqué… Gnnn…

Il écarquilla les yeux, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières.

\- 10 mg par litre… 10… Attends, milligrammes ?

\- Hihihihi…

Moriarty tapota la cuisse de John pour requérir un peu de sérieux. Sherlock pouffa à son tour.

\- Oups… J'ai mis dix grammes…

\- Mais tu avais un plan pour me piéger ? vérifia le criminel.

\- Oui… Mais j'ai oublié. Et toi ?

\- HIHIHIHIHIHI !

Jim s'enfonça dans le canapé, à moitié somnolent. A côté de lui, le rire de John s'était transformé en ronflement.

\- Oui… Mais j'ai oublié aussi.

Sentant la fatigue le submerger, Sherlock se relâcha et sa tête vint confortablement se déposer contre l'épaule de son voisin.

\- On en reparlera demain matin…

* * *

\- Gnn… Questcequisepasse… GuimauveRoiArthurTroubadourCactusPikachuMaman ? AH !

John s'éveilla en sursaut, un filet de bave aux lèvres et les pupilles dilatées. Son corps perclus de douleur lui confirma qu'il avait bien dormi dans le canapé.

C'était toujours mieux que Moran et Mycroft qui s'étaient assoupis dans leurs chaises, en face du jeu d'échecs, et mieux que Mrs Hudson, Lestrade et Molly, qui eux dormaient carrément sur le tapis.

Il lui fallut une seconde pour comprendre que le poids sur les genoux était en fait la tête de Moriarty.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux en grognant. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Moment gênant. Très, très gênant. D'autant plus gênant que John réalisa qu'il avait perdu son pantalon en cours de soirée.

Jim se redressa brusquement, réveillant au passage Sherlock appuyé à l'autre extrémité de la banquette.

Alors, la magie de la mémoire s'opéra. Les quelques heures floues dans leurs souvenirs respectifs leur revinrent en mémoire.

* * *

 **Plus tôt dans la soirée.**

\- Regardez, je suis Iron-man !

Sherlock avait découpé un cercle dans sa chemise et avait sorti du coffre un nécessaire à tatouer. Il s'apprêtait à s'encrer lui-même sur la peau un réacteur arc fait maison- et au vu de son état de conscience, le résultat promettait d'être désastreux. Jim l'arrêta à l'ultime instant :

\- Hulk c'est mieux qu'iron Man !

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Non !

\- Si ! Viens par-là je te teigne en vert !

Les trois énergumènes se battaient sur le balcon, insensibles au froid de la nuit et au regard outré des rares passants qui circulaient en contrebas. Ils avaient sorti le coffre de déguisements que conservait précieusement le détective pour ses missions d'infiltration. Perruques, vêtements, lentilles de contact et la fameuse valise contenant le nécessaire à tatouage.

\- M'en fous je suis Thor ! hurla Moriarty, essayant de s'emparer d'une perruque blonde.

\- Non ! C'est moi Thor ! s'époumona Sherlock, tentant de la lui reprendre.

John, hébété à côté, assista impuissant au combat.

Et puis, cela l'ennuya et il décida d'y mettre fin. Il attrapa dans le coffre magique une bombe de peinture verte et un rasoir électrique. Puis il se jeta dans la mêlée.

* * *

\- Vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'être Thor, sanglota Moriarty, délesté d'une moitié de ses cheveux. La preuve, je vole.

Il s'élança du balcon.

Et s'éclata magnifiquement sur le bitume.

* * *

 **De retour dans le présent.**

Il y eut une longue minute de silence gêné entre les trois hommes. Moriarty caressait distraitement son crâne à moitié rasé. Sherlock caressait distraitement le canard. John caressait distraitement l'espoir que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

Jim fut le premier à se redresser. Il boitilla jusqu'à la table du salon où la buche – qu'ils avaient oublié de manger – avait entièrement fondu, créant une mare rosâtre sur la nappe rouge. Il attrapa le rasoir et fit la seule chose rationnelle : raser l'autre moitié de son crâne.

En silence.

Le ronronnement du rasoir résonna un instant dans le salon, puis Sherlock, à son tour, se redressa. Il s'avança, hésitant, vers le criminel, présentant ses cheveux verts fluo.

Jim comprit. Il offrit le même traitement à sa Némésis.

Bientôt, ils se tenaient tout deux face à face, le crâne rasé, au milieu du salon dévasté. John les rejoignit.

\- Bon… Merci pour l'invitation, croassa Jim. On ne va pas vous importuner plus longtemps… MORAN !

L'interpelé se réveilla en sursaut. Jim poursuivit, se raclant la gorge, le regard fuyant.

\- Bon… Tout ceci…

Il eut un geste vague pour désigner la pièce dévastée, et, plus généralement, les évènements de la nuit passée.

\- Tout ceci reste entre nous, bien sûr ?

\- Tout à fait, s'empressa de répondre John, toujours en caleçon, incapable de remettre la main sur son pantalon.

Après une ultime hésitation ils se serrèrent la main, puis Jim ramassa Moran qui s'était rendormi et ils s'enfuirent.

Le médecin réveilla leurs autres invités – après avoir enfilé un pantalon-, les remercia d'être venus et les congédia. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls, entre colocataires, devant un salon sens dessus dessous et avec une belle collection de souvenirs tout à fait dérangeants.

\- « opération spéciale Noël… » C'était ça ton plan génial ?

\- On ne reparle plus jamais de ça, ordonna Sherlock. PLUS JAMAIS.

\- Mais tu avais vraiment un plan… ?

\- PLUS. JAMAIS.

C'était étrange de le voir sans ses boucles noires. John soupira. Il connaissait la capacité de son ami à être borné. Il n'aurait jamais le fin mot de l'histoire.

Tout de même. Il y avait une question qui méritait une réponse…

\- Sherlock… Il vient d'où, ce canard ?

Les deux complices se tournèrent vers le volatile qui lissait ses plumes dans le canapé. Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

\- Franchement… Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Timide, John demanda :

\- Et alors… On le garde ?

Le canard releva le bec de ses plumes et leur offrit un regard larmoyant. Impossible de résister, même pour un détective-cœur-de-pierre.

\- On le garde. Mais aucun prénom en rapport avec Noël, le vin, ou avec les Avengers. Vu ?

* * *

 **Et voilà, reste plus qu'a déterminer le nom du canard maintenant. (Oui j'ai un problème récurrent avec la présence de canards dans mes fics. J'assume.)**

 **louisa74 J'espère que ça t'aura plu, et que ça correspondait au moins un peu à tes attentes ! Moi je me suis lâchée en tout cas. Ça m'a fait du bien.**

 **Les autres, si vous avez aimé, c'est cool aussi :p**

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir lue !**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


End file.
